Forum:Dubbed?
anyone think it will get dubbed again cuz toonami is back on adult swim saturday nights but there line up isnt that good so maybe they will bring it back one piece and get it dubbed The executives have stated One Piece is their most highly requested show to put on the line up, but they can't put it on there because they do not have the budget to license it and air it yet. If they had enough money, they would surely put it there before any other series. 22:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Cartoon Network used to be fantastic. They had great shows like One Piece, Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, etc., but they dropped all that mid-stream for the cheap garbage that they air now. It is unlikely that they will get enough viewers to afford quality shows like One Piece again. However, even if they do pony up the cash, their genius "executives" will probably run the old episodes from the beginning (al la DBZ) and complain about apathetic viewership later when nobody bothers to watch their re-runs, Instead, they could hit a home run by airing the remainder of each of the series that I named right from the point that they originally dropped them. Yusuke was dead on the floor and they ended the series...so you never saw the last arc where he became an S rank demon. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree with Kagome...so you never got to see the "Last Act" which was frankly fantastic. *(Sorry, no spoilers here.) Remember, these guys at CN thought it was funny to dub farts all over their anime line up one Saturday night a while back. They don't really respect their viewers anymore. Cartoon Network is showing this trash BECAUSE people wanted it. It's also the same for Toonami. They first did it for April Fool's Day, then they asked people on their Facebook "hey, you want Toonami back? Tell us! We might just bring it again". And they did. They listened to people's request for Toonami, and they put it back in. They can afford the show, it's just not yet. Notice how they still have big anime like Bleach and FMA? They even have the budget to air even bigger shows like Family Guy. They air these shows because people wanted it. If people didn't want it, they wouldn't air it. So please, before you criticize a network for not putting your shows in, do some actual research and see how they're actually listening to people. They actually said "we want to put One Piece on the air because of how many people want it", how is that NOT respecting their viewers? And if you loved the older shows, they're still on TV. It's called "Boomerang". All those shows are moved to that channel and even on the main channel there's "Cartoon Planet". tl;dr: Stop demanding respect from people you clearly have no respect for. 03:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) The IP is right. If you knew anything about the history of Toonami and Adult Swim you would know how much they treated anime like trash. Also Anime costs more to produce than American cartoons like Family Guy so Family Guy isn't a bigger budget show. SeaTerror 04:12, June 21, 2012 (UTC)